Ipod Shuffle Story
by Misgiving Writer
Summary: Five songs. Five cats. Five different stories you've never heard before. The catch? You can only write while the song is playing. written for the Warriors Challenge Forum


A/N: Hello there, everyone! This is yet another challenge for the Warriors Challenge Forum (link in my profile). The challenge was to put my Ipod on shuffle and then, for the first five songs that pop up, write a story. The catch? I only have until the song ends to write it. When the song stops, the writing stops. I am also not allowed to edit, so excuse my mistakes. ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes and Thieves - Vannessa Carlton<strong>

It wasn't fair.

Mousefoot had spent her whole life trying to proove to her clan that she could do it. That she could become the Leader of Thunderclan and lead them just as well as Hawkstar was; even though she had always been a medicine cat and it was just this past moon that she decided her path was that of a warrior.

No cat in her clan had offered help or training, but she didn't care. She didn't need their help anyway, or so she constantly told herself. After all, she was stubborn and strong and capable of teaching herself all she needed to know. And Cloudstep, the she-cat who had been training her to become a medicine cat, was still watching over her. Still telling her that, in a moon or two, she could do it. She just had to try.

And now? Now, just as Mousefoot was finally reaching that goal, finally being appointed deputy, Cloudstep was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl On Fire - Arshad<strong>

Hoax has never heard of something more ridiculous than this. Of a clan of long-dead cats, guiding and watching over those still living? Of a group of cats, living together in the forest, protecting each other from all threats?

It's a foreign concept to him. As a rouge, he has grown up never trusting anyone to watch his tail. He has grown up fighting for every scrap of food and lap of water.

But Emberflower? A strong she-cat, with a firebrand pelt that catches in the sun and no signs of starvation? That, he understands. They only spoke once, when he strayed too close to the boarders of her clan, but it was love at first sight.

And now, as she comes to him with words of Starclan falling and a battle like no other about to take place, he knows that it doesn't matter how it sounds. This isn't a game, not to her, and he will never be able to live with himself if he doesn't help her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Young - by Hollywood Undead<strong>

"Really? You say that we're being unreasonable?" Blackpaw snorts, face twisting into a sneer unbecoming for her young face.

"You are!" Creekwhisper declares. "Lightstar knows what she's doing, Blackpaw! If she says that we have to fight Riverclan, than that's what we have to do. It's not up to us, not when we won't even be in the fighting."

"But it could be! If we fight back against her, Creekwhisper, then we can stop this!" Blackpaw insists. "Don't you remember what that Riverclan kit looked like? The one that Gorsestar brought to us? It looked like it had never had a good meal in its life. We're medicine cats! Even if they aren't in our clan, we should be helping them! Not helping destroy them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Halo - Beyonce<strong>

"Thank you, Littlestep." Shadeflower meows. Her voice carries a tone of serious not usually heard from the lofty cat and it breaks the relative silence of the forest.

"For what?" Littlestep asks, coming to a stop beside the dark grey she-cat. She twitches her ginger ears and tilts her head to the side, confused as to what she's being thanked for.

It's just such a random thing for her friend to have said. There was no reason for it, nothing said to have brought it on. And it was clear that she wasn't saying it to bring about a joke.

"For saving me." Shadeflower whispers, ducking her head and looking down at her paws. "I was...I was in a really bad place after my mother died. You were the only cat that didn't give up on me. Even my mentor thought that I had turned into a lost cause. But you...You never did. So thank you."

Littlestep blinks and then butts her head against her friend's shoulder. "Don't be so stupid, Shadeflower! You don't have to thank me for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Temporary Home - Trisha Yearwood<strong>

"We'll make it good for you here, Petalkit." Thrushstar says, as he nudges the small she-cat into the clump of gorse that serves as the Windclan nursury. It is a sharp contrast to the stone crevice that makes up the one in Riverclan - but that camp will no longer except Petalkit, not now that they know her father was a Windclan tom. And that's fine because Windclan wanted her to live with them, anyway.

But they have still stripped this young cat away from her mother and the camp that she was born in, and for that Thrushstar is sorry.

They are just inside the nursury when the white kitten stops and looks up at him. "It's okay, Thrushstar. I'm not afraid. This is just a temporary home for me."


End file.
